Somos tres
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Harry y Draco han sido citados en una habitación por Hermione. ¿Que secreto guardan para reunirse? ¿Que puede suceder allí dentro?


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertencen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo lo utilizo para poder dejar volar mi imaginación y crear sonrisas en los lectores. Un besazo._

SOMOS TRES

Harry caminó por los solitarios pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts. Dirigió sus pasos escaleras arriba. No entendía porque Hermione le había citado allí. Llevaba unos días bastante extraña. Desde aquel día.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta de color azul oscuro. Tomó el picaporte y entró a una sala. Era una gran habitación con una estantería llena de libros, unos sillones, una chimenea en la que crepitaba un suave fuego y una cama.

El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar. Cada poco lanzaba nerviosas miradas hacia la puerta.

Unos minutos después se abrió nuevamente la puerta y dejo paso a un chico alto de cabellos rubios.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Harry.

- Potter… - murmuró Draco.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo he preguntado primero.

- Pero yo no tengo porque responderte.

Harry y Draco sacaron sus varitas a la vez y se apuntaron mutuamente.

Otra vez, la azulada puerta se abrió. Ambos chicos miraron. Por ella entraba una chica castaña de pelo alborotado. Hermione.

La chica cerró la puerta y se quedó quieta mirándoles.

- Guardad las varitas.

Ellos se miraron.

- Por favor – pidió ella.

Guardaron sus varitas y se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Hermione, por su parte, se mantuvo de pie en silencio.

- ¿Vas a decirnos porque nos has reunido aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- Insolente – bufó Draco.

- ¡No te consiento que me hables así asquerosa serpiente!

- Condenado león. ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan estúpido? – Draco se levantó furioso del sillón.

- ¿Quieres probar? – le retó Harry levantándose a su vez.

- ¡Harry¡Draco!

Hermione había gritado y se había puesto entre medio de ambos chicos. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse y apaciguar sus odios mutuos.

- He tomado una decisión – dijo ella suavemente.

Harry y Draco se incorporaron sobre sus asientos. Ambos sabían a que se refería.

- Se terminó – dijo ella con voz fría y distante – Se acabó con ambos.

Los tres se miraron en silencio.

- ¿Nos dejas… a ambos? – preguntó Harry.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

Hermione le miró con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que intentaba retener en sus ojos castaños. Ella aún recordaba el día que Harry le dijo que la amaba. No pudo sentirse más dichosa. Pero a la vez, sin saber como, estaba enamorada de otra persona también. Y le correspondía. Draco Malfoy seguía sentado en su sillón, guardando silencio.

- Tú no quieres en verdad esto – dijo lentamente el rubio.

La chica suspiró dos veces. No pudo evitar recordar que una vez su mare le dijo que los suspiros eran besos no dados. Les miró a la cara.

- Tienes razón. NO he dejado de amaros a los dos. Pero se que no podemos vivir así. Y no puedo obligaros a ello. Así que lo mejor es que todos lo olvidemos. Ambos podéis estar con chicas que solo os amen a vosotros, porque yo nunca dejaré de amaros a los dos a la vez y por igual.

Ella bajó la cabeza. No resistía la cálida verde mirada de Harry ni la fría gris mirada de Draco. Tan distintos… unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No podía decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio. Hermione no se movió ni dijo nada. Se sentía sola.

De pronto, notó que unas suaves manos la tomaban de la cara y se la levantaba con una suave caricia. Los verdes ojos de Harry la miraban llenos de amor.

- Te amo. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Y lo último que desearía es hacerte daño.

- Harry…

- Escúchame un momento – la interrumpió Harry – No puedo vivir sin ti. Y si para ello he de compartirte con Malf… - se paró y sonrió – con Draco, lo haré. Y todo porque deseo verte feliz.

Hermione apenas acertó a sonreír. Draco se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la pareja. Ella le miró y él sonrió. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Ella deseó poder besarle y abrazarle allí mismo. Draco no era un chico de palabras y nunca se lo había dicho de forma tan clara.

El rubio acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Draco se puso tras ella y acarició con sus frías manos la espalda de la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar una agradable sensación.

Entonces, Harry se colocó frente a ella y la acarició. Cuatro manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, provocando en la chica una maravillosa sensación.

Las frías manos de Draco recorrían su espalda y Hermione sintió sus labios por sus hombros, cubiertos aún por la blusa.

El calor de Harry se extendía por su cuello. De pronto, sintió sus tímidas manos en sus pechos.

Hermione se acercó a su rostro y le besó. Fue un suave roce de labios.

- Quítamela – susurró.

El chico, nervioso, tomó entre sus dedos los pequeños botones de la camisa de ella y los desabrochó lentamente.

La blanca camisa de Hermione cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista de ambos chicos un suave cuerpo de piel blanca. Un negro y sencillo sujetador cubría sus pechos.

Harry y Draco se separaron al verla y la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Eres preciosa – murmuró Harry.

Hermione miró a Draco. No hicieron faltas las palabras. Con solo ver sus ojos ya sabía lo que el chico le decía.

Sintió las frías manos de Draco recorrer su barriga y acercarse a sus pechos. El rubio apegó su espalda su cuerpo, y Hermione se dio cuenta que no llevaba camisa.

Draco se inclinó y beso el hueco que el cuerpo de la chica producía cuando el cuello se unía a su cuerpo, justo en la clavícula.

Hermione dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro entrecortado y su boca fue rápidamente atrapada por Harry. El chico jugueteó con sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar. La chica abrió la boca y Harry introdujo su lengua. Ambas se enzarzaron en una lucha de pasión. Hermione introdujo sus dedos en el alborotado cabello negro del chico.

Harry, pasó sus brazos por encima de los de Draco y jugueteó con la espalda de la chica.

Hermione abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que Harry le había desabrochado el sujetador. El moreno le guiñó pícaramente. Ella sintió a la vez la fría mirada de Draco sobre sus pechos.

El rubio la giró y Harry aprovechó por detrás para tirar de los tirantes y el negro sujetado cayó al suelo. Draco la tomó de la mano y la guió con suavidad hacia la gran cama.

El chico la tumbó y ella sonrió nerviosa. Draco se desabrochó lentamente el pantalón y se subió a la cama en ropa interior.

Hermione enrojeció levemente y desvió su mirada. Pero se topó con la visión de Harry también en ropa interior subiéndose a la cama.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo iba a suceder y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Ella cerró los ojos.

Draco y Harry cruzaron una mirada y sus manos se pusieron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella. Sus manos rodearon sus pechos.

Harry besó el ombligo de Hermione provocando que ella se riese. Draco subió hasta enfrentar su rostro con el de la chica. Se inclinó lentamente y la besó.

Rozó con su lengua los labios de Hermione y esta vez fue ella más rápida. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y le besó de forma apasionada, a la vez que revolvía su cabello rubio. Draco le devolvió el beso y provocó que ella ahogase un gemido.

Ambos cruzaron una rápida mirada. Hermione sintió como Harry subía hacia sus pechos y Draco bajaba con besos. Ambos no tardaron en rodear con sus labios los blancos pechos de la chica.

Harry lamía con su lengua la aureola y el erecto pezón de Hermione. Draco había tomado el otro pezón entre sus dientes. Ambos succionaron y provocaron un enorme placer en la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir.

Una mano de Harry se alargó hacia abajo y la puso sobre el muslo de la pierna de ella. Comenzó a subirla lentamente, provocando que Hermione comenzase a respirar apresuradamente.

Draco advirtió el tímido movimiento de su contrincante y se apresuró a imitarle con la otra pierna de la chica.

Ambas manos se introdujeron por debajo de la falda que aún ella llevaba puesta y los chicos notaron como estaba caliente y algo húmeda. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron y succionaron más fuerte los pezones de Hermione.

Ella lanzó un sonoro gemido.

Harry y Draco levantaron sus cabezas y la miraron. Ella enrojeció. Draco bajo lentamente sus manos y suavemente le retiro la falda a Hermione. Mientras, Harry se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, lo tomó con fuerza por el cabello y le besó con pasión. El moreno, a su vez, masajeó con ambas manos los pechos de la chica.

Draco observó maravillado las hermosas piernas de Hermione. Tomó con delicadeza un pie y lo besó. Poco a poco, fue subiendo con besos hasta llegar a unas delicadas braguitas negras que tomó entre sus fríos dedos y deslizo hasta dejarlas caer fuera de la cama.

El rubio se acercó nuevamente a la intimidad de Hermione y acarició con suavidad la parte interior de su muslo. La chica, aún besándose con Harry, abrió las piernas y Draco acercó su cara.

Hermione interrumpió su beso con Harry para lanzar un fuerte gemido. Draco la estaba besando allí. La besaba y lamía su intimidad. Harry se apartó y observó a la pareja.

La chica aprovechó que Harry se había incorporado para deslizar su mano por el pecho del moreno y bajarla hasta abajo. Aún gimiendo por la sensación que Draco le producía allí abajo, tomó los calzoncillos del moreno y los deslizó, dejando ver un erecto miembro.

Harry la miraba sin entender ese cambio. Pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para sorprenderse. Hermione, desde su incómoda posición, estaba besando su miembro.

El chico se puso sobre ella para hacerle más fácil la posición, y Hermione comenzó a lamer el miembro de Harry. El chico no tardó en comenzar a gemir.

Draco se levantó y observó como ella succionaba el miembro del moreno y deseó lo mismo. Harry lo advirtió y sin saber el rubio como, le quitó los calzoncillos y tomó entre sus manos su miembro.

Draco miró fijamente a Harry. Él gimió y a la vez frotó fuertemente el miembro de Draco, logrando que el rubio gimiera a la vez. Draco, al cabo de un momento, no pudo resistirse y tomó la cabeza de Harry y se acercó a sus labios para besarle con fuerza.

El moreno no se lo impidió y ambos chicos deslizaron sus lenguas para que chocaran y se enzarzaran en una particular lucha. Ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta ni siquiera de que Hermione había tomado la mano de Draco y se la había puesto sobre el miembro de Harry y ella ahora besaba y succionaba el del rubio.

Los tres chicos se dieron placer mutuo, provocando un conjunto de gemidos. Finalmente, ambos chicos obligaron a Hermione a parar. La recostaron en la cama antes de seguir besándola por todo el cuerpo. Draco se colocó frente a su cara y ella siguió besando su erecto miembro.

Por otro lado, Harry se colocó entre sus piernas y se preparó para entrar en la chica. Lo hizo suavemente, pero eso no evitó que Hermione clavase las unas en la espalda de Draco, que era a quien más cerca tenía y dejase escapar un grito.

El rubio la besó dulcemente en los labios y Harry finalmente llegó al fondo. Una oleada de placer inundó a ambos jóvenes. El moreno comenzó a moverse dentro de la chica y ella siguió lamiendo el miembro de Draco. El ritmo aumento de intensidad y finalmente Harry explotó dentro de Hermione.

Pero ella aún quería más. Harry salió de ella y Draco ocupó su posición. El rubio estaba más que a punto y por ello no dudo en entrar con fuerza y de un solo golpe en la chica. Ella le recibió gritando y gimiendo.

Esta vez, Harry se colocó frente a Draco y fue el rubio quién besó y lamió el miembro del moreno que volvía a estar erecto.

Hermione se sentía sin aire, no podía respirar. Draco no cesaba en su imperante ritmo. Finalmente la chica llegó al clímax y explotó en un intenso orgasmo. Draco también se liberó dentro de ella.

Exhaustos. Sin poder decir nada. Los tres se dejaron caer en la cama. Hermione en medio, rodeada por Draco y Harry. Sus respiraciones trataron de normalizarse después de todo.

Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Draco besó su hombro y su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y se giró para ver acostados sobre ella a sus dos amores. Harry y Draco. Draco y Harry.

- Somos tres – sentenció.

Y otra vez se acostó para ser arropada por ambos chicos. Harry y Draco cruzaron entre ellos una significativa mirada. Eran tres. No dos que amaban a una misma mujer, sino tres.

- Somos tres – repitió la voz adormilada de Hermione.

Ellos simplemente sonrieron, y se dejaron mecer en los brazos de Morfeo juntos.

_Trampa: Si alguien ha leído Memorias de Idhún, que pruebe a cambiar Harry por Jack, Hermione por Victoria y Draco por Christian… tal vez el resultado sea válido para ambas historias._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Besos._


End file.
